wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Aviva/@comment-4927386-20120703034324
Ok, and now, a new story brought to you by Adventures in Odessy radio show CD album 48 Episode: The Top Floor (this is a WIld Kratts Version) Logan: Thanks Uncle Martin, I'll be sure to tell them. Ok. Bye, Chris and Gavin walk through the door. Logan: Oh, Gavin, Dad! Zach just got a plane ticket to New York! Gavin: Does he know about Chris?! Logan: It appers so. Um... Dad, didn't you hear what I said? Chris: Y..Yes I heard you. Logan: What's wrong? Gavin: Logan, we just came up the elevator with Zach's daughter. Logan: So? Logan: She showed your dad a picture. Logan: I really don't see why photography is importent right now... Gavin: Logan, the picture was..of your mother. Logan: Aviva? But how did that girl get a picture of Aviva, it makes no sense. Chris: Well, that's what I thought. Until the girl told me her name...Katherine. Logan, that girl upstairs....IS MY DAUGHTER! Logan: That girl is Kate?! Then that would mean...SHE'S MY SISTER!!! Chris: YES! Gavin: But I thought Katherine died when she was nine, and you were on the African Savanah? Chris: Donita stabbed her to take revenge for me loving Aviva. We took Kate to the hospital, and Aviva and I were later told that she died there. But apparently, she lived after all! Logan: But...what in the world would she be doing WITH ZACH?!!! Chris: I don't know, except... Well, it's very stange but, you know how Zach always hated me for loving Aviva? Logan: Yes. Chris: Well, maybe in some twisted way, he believes Kate should have been his daughter. So, he kidnapped her, and raised her as his own! Gavin: Sounds pretty drastic! Chris: Well, that's it! That should be enough to arrest him right? You have proof that he kidnapped my daughter! Gavin: Well actually.... Chris: OhNO! What NOW?! Gavin: Well, we don't really have proof, all we have is your word that she's your daughter. Chris: YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! Gavin: Well, of coarse I do, appsoulutly! But the police will want solid proof before they barge in there. The same proof we have that he kidnapped Kate is the same proof that he kidnapped you! Chris: The video upstairs? Gavin: Exactly! Chris: Hi Kate. Kate: Hi. Chris: I want to talk to you about something. Kate: What is it? Chris: Do you remember Africa? Kate: I...I've never been to Africa. Chris: Do you remember that picture you showed me? Kate: Yeah. You have a copy. How did you get it? Chris: I've had with me for over ten years. Kate: Dad says mine got ripped a long time ago. Chris: I'm sure it was. ''He ''ripped it so you wouldn't see me. Kate: Why would he do that? Chris: I'll tell you. It's a long story, can you get out of the elevator? Kate: Ok. Chris: Thank you. See, this story really about you. Kate: Me? Chris: umhum. Do you remember how you got that scar on your side? Kate: How do you know about my scar? Chirs: Well I was there, when you got stabbed. Kate: You were?! Chris: Yes. I was with you from when you were 4, until you were 9. Turn the photo over. Kate: It has writing on the back, but it's all scribbled out. Dad says it was a note from Mom, but it got ruined. Chris: I remember what it said before it was ruined. Kate: Really? Chris: Yes. Dear Katherine, thank you for being my daughter. My arms ached to hold you, but you always had a smile on your face. You are my greatest treasure. Love, Dad. I went over in my head for weeks what I should write. Kate: You wrote this? Chris: I did. Kate: But it's to your daughter. Are you saying...Chris: I...I'm your father Katherine. Kate was shocked. Chris: You don't know how sorry I am for not being there for you. Kate: Wha...Chris: I'm so sorry, that you had to find out like this. Kate: Don't come near me! Chris: Kate!? Kate: I've gotta go! Chris: (sigh) Logan: Dad, you alright? Chris: I handled that badly. It's hard to put on anyone, especailly a child her age.